


Whispers

by MamaBearCat



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Inuyasha/Kagome fluff, Inuyasha/Kagome smut, Kanamara Matsuri (Festival of the Steel Phallus), Loss of Virginity, Naughty kisses, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sweet affectionate moments meme from Tumblr prompt, getting caught in the act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearCat/pseuds/MamaBearCat
Summary: Kagome and Sango decide they've had more than enough camping out in the woods with for a while. All they want is a night at an inn and a hot bath. Miroku is agreeable; Inuyasha, not so much. But there's a festival in town and it's packed full of people. Surely nothing will happen, right? Will Kagome be able to heal Inuyasha's hurt with soft words? Or will it require more? InuKag





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a short response to a Tumblr prompt for naughty kisses, combined with being caught in the act. And then I remembered an idea I had to write something about the InuGang attending the Kanamara Matsuri (a little creative licence on my part, as even though the legend was around during feudal times, the actual festival didn't occur until much later!) What was going to be a short drabble turned into my longest one-shot yet. A little lighthearted, a little angsty, a little spicy - something for everyone! I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> now a two-shot... no interruptions this time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango were waiting for Miroku's return. It had been an unseasonably warm day for spring, and they had elected to sit under a tree shaded from the late afternoon sun, rather than trudge door to door with Miroku in the town nearby while he sought out lodgings for the night.

Kagome was using the time to catch up on some reading for her literature class in senior high school, leaning back against the trunk with the book balanced on her knees. Sango hummed happily as she polished her already gleaming Hiraikotsu, concentrating on buffing out the dents and spots only visible to her. Inuyasha glowered at the two of them, pulling up clumps of grass haphazardly, muttering his dissatisfaction with both of them under his breath.

Inuyasha had wanted to camp out in the forest again, but he'd been overruled by Kagome and Sango, and of course Miroku went along with what _Sango_ wanted. Traitor. After almost a week of camping out and a long sweaty walk today without the reprieve of a cooling stream or river, the girls had decided they were ready to experience the creature comforts of a long hot bath and a futon on which to rest their weary heads.

Inuyasha's ears flicked in annoyance. The tree they were sitting under was filled with cicadas, and the constant strident screech didn't improve his already grumpy mood. What was wrong with sleeping in the forest? It wasn’t like he let them go hungry. He caught them fish and rabbits, even the occasional boar. He found places close to drinking water, even guided them towards the occasional hot spring if he remembered where one was. This wasn’t meant to be a _holiday_ for fucks sake – they were on a mission to fight Naraku and his accomplices, and collect the few remaining jewel shards, not rest easy in some crappy little inn. Only Sango and Kagome seemed to be forgetting this important fact, and Miroku didn’t have the balls to set them straight. Keh!

Truth be told, he hated sleeping in unfamiliar villages. On those nights he got very little to no sleep - he was constantly on edge, just waiting to see if the villagers were going to indulge themselves in the time-honoured tradition of 'kill the hanyou'. It was a game he had become more than familiar with since he was a child, left alone to fend for himself in a world where he belonged nowhere. And being stuck inside in an unfamiliar place, under a roof, enclosed by walls, was just asking for them to be fuckin’ ambushed.

He thought Kagome sort of understood; she wasn't able to hear the whispers and jibes, but she was excellent at reading others' body language, and always stayed close to him in the villages, one hand resting gently on his arm, defiantly staring down anyone who looked Inuyasha's way. But in some ways, that made it even worse, because then she drew their angry gaze and whispering ire upon herself. She didn’t fit into what was expected in village society, with her steady gaze, unusual clothing, and her close proximity to a hanyou. If _he_ was lowest of the low, an unholy mix of two different beings that should never have come together to produce an offspring, her obvious closeness to him could only mean the worst.

She couldn't hear the hissing censure that made him want to leap to her defence, but _he_ sure could. Demon's whore. Monster's slut. Black miko with an inugami pet. He sighed, his jaw bunching spasmodically as he tried to prepare himself for the mental assault to come. He'd prefer an all-out brawl any day - at least a fist was out in the open and honest. Once or twice he had thrown punches, but Kagome had only got upset, worried that he might really hurt someone, so now he had no choice but to listen and be silent. Not because he was worried about hurting _them_, but because he couldn’t stand to see her tears. His wench was just too soft hearted.

"Miroku's comin' back", he muttered morosely, twisting the long fox tailed grass in his fingers, his claws slicing through the brittle stems. He didn't even have the distraction of annoying the kit to keep his mind off things. Kirara was still at Kaede's recovering from a nasty injury to her paw, and Shippou had elected to stay behind with her to 'keep her company'. Inuyasha was pretty sure it had more to do with the village festival to be held on the night of the full moon in a few days, and all the treats he would miss out on if he came with them. Sometimes the kit was too smart for his own good.

"I'm sure it will be okay", whispered Kagome softly, noticing his mood and putting down her book to shuffle over next to him. She rested her hand gently near his elbow and drew swirling patterns on his forearm with her slim fingers, her dainty nails dragging through the cured fire rat fur of his sleeve. The stroking contact set his flesh and thoughts on fire, and his heart fluttered in his chest with an ache he wished he could cure. He both longed for her touch and despaired over it, but he would never dissuade her from continuing any small sign of affection towards him – it was the best kind of torture.

She'd taken to doing that more and more often over the almost three years they'd been on this quest. Those little touches. Sitting close to him next to the fire in the evenings when they camped out, those impossibly long slender legs brushing against his. Holding herself tightly against him when he carried her, her soft chest rubbing against his back, her breath hot on the back of his neck. Stroking his cheek or a furry pointed ear softly upwards as she walked past him on her way to the hot spring with Sango.

He knew what all those tender little touches meant - he wasn't stupid. And he couldn't help returning them himself, drawn to her softness, her gentleness. Squeezing and caressing the warm velvet skin of her thighs as he carried her. Hand lingering on her wrist as he pulled her up from sitting, his claws dragging against her skin. Nuzzling into her neck to breathe in her heady scent when he stood behind her before they leaped through time down the well.

And his senses told him that these touches of his were not unwanted - her small intakes of breath, that sudden musky scent sweetening the already sweet smell of her body were more than enough proof. He knew she wanted him, just as he wanted her. But to lay with her would be damning her to a lonely existence alongside his own and he... cared... too much to do that to her. Better for her to sigh unfulfilled than curse his name because he had doomed her to a life of discrimination on this side of the well, no matter the cost to him personally. He would face a future of heartache and blue balls indefinitely, rather than condemn her to loneliness and despair like his mother.

The jangling rings of Miroku's shakujo broke Inuyasha's unhappy train of thought. Miroku sighed in a relieved way, squatting down into the grass next to Inuyasha, obviously happy to join his friends in the shade for a few moments after walking through the town in the hot afternoon sun.

"Well?" rasped Inuyasha, wanting to know immediately if he’d been granted a reprieve from a night of confinement and insomnia. Miroku shrugged.

"Well, there is good news and bad news. I did manage to find us accommodation at a small inn at the edge of the town on the eastern side. The bad news is that today is a festival day, and it will continue on tonight."

"But that's good news too, isn't it?" puzzled Kagome. "People will be too busy enjoying themselves to take any notice of us." Kagome was taken aback when she noticed a slight blush on Miroku's face. Miroku was blushing!? She didn't think it was possible. And what on earth would be perverted enough to make a hentai like _Miroku_ blush? She squirmed a little, unsure if she wanted to find out.

"This festival is not one that I was familiar with", began Miroku hesitantly. He seemed to be keeping a close eye on Sango and her Hiraikotsu, which was laying handily in her lap, shining from the thorough polishing. "If I had known of it, we probably would not have stopped to seek accommodation here."

"It can't be that bad", said Sango, blinking owlishly at him. "It's spring, so I'm guessing it's some sort of fertility festival?"

"You could say that I guess." Miroku sighed, with the air of a man who had been condemned and had accepted his fate. "It's called the Kanamara Matsuri."

The others looked at him blankly. Only the strident screech of the cicadas filled the sudden yawning silence.

"I don't understand", said Kagome hesitantly. "Metal... _penis_... festival? That doesn't even make sense!" She elbowed Inuyasha in the ribs, as he spluttered incoherently next to her when she said the word penis. "Oh, grow up!"

"Apparently it's linked to a local legend", explained Miroku, looking somewhat relieved that Sango hadn't chosen to punish him so far for not knowing what was going on in a random village he'd never been to before. He never quite knew what would set off the woman’s desire to punish him physically, apart from her usual retaliations to his ‘hands on’ approach to getting to know her better.

"A jealous sharp-toothed demon fell in love with a beautiful village girl, but she rejected his advances. Deciding that if he couldn't have her, no other man would either, he hid inside her...", he paused and closed his eyes, lowering his head to the side as if ready to ward off a blow. "Sango dear, please don't hit me... her... vagina to prevent her completing intercourse with any young man willing to marry her, using his sharp teeth to bite off the penis of both her first and second husbands on their wedding night."

Inuyasha's hands immediately went to hover protectively over his crotch, and the two girls stared at Miroku with horrified expressions, Sango's face almost the colour of Inuyasha's suikan.

"Um... okay. That doesn't explain the... metal?" sputtered Kagome.

"I was getting to that part of the legend", replied the monk smoothly, shaking out his sleeves and balancing his shakujo across his knees. He was enjoying himself now that he had survived so far without punishment, and the usual teasing twinkle returned to his eyes as he took in the pleasing blush on Sango's averted face.

"The heartbroken woman was in despair, until she decided to seek help from the local blacksmith. He fashioned an iron phallus for her to... um, use, in order to break the demon's teeth, thus releasing her from the curse and relieving her of the demon’s constant presence. The said item is currently enshrined in the village, and is carried down the main street as a part of the festival."

"Ew... just... ew!" squeaked Kagome. Sango still looked shell-shocked, and Inuyasha snarled, glowering at Miroku.

"I can't believe _you_ didn't know such a perverted festival existed houshi! Who would even...? I mean who even comes to this festival?!"

"I promise I did not know of its existence", insisted Miroku petulantly, with the put-upon air of one falsely accused. "I have never been to this village before, and as for who would attend, it's apparently very popular in this area. The shrine is visited by prostitutes from the local tea houses who wish to pray for protection from illness, and is also meant to offer divine protections for prosperity, easy delivery during childbirth, marriage, and harmony between married couples. The village is teeming with visitors. I was very lucky to be able to find us accommodation at all."

"Weeeell, I guess it's okay", said Kagome slowly. "If so many people attend this festival it can't be that bad. I mean, they can't_ all_ be perverts, can they? We'll just have a good night’s rest and leave in the morning."

"Anything for a bath, huh wench?" muttered Inuyasha snidely. He was feeling fractious after having his hopes of staying out of the village dashed, and Kagome was always an easy target.

Kagome glowered at him, a dangerous mixture of hurt and anger twisting her expression. "Shut it, you. I've camped out in the forest all week, and I haven't complained _once_! It's been freezing at night, and hot during the day. My back is all knotted up from sleeping on tree roots. I don't have any clean clothes thanks to you; my bag reeks of the demon guts you so helpfully covered it in when you let loose that kaze no kizu too close to camp, and I haven't bathed in _three days _Inuyasha! I smell like an oni's armpit.” She raised her voice above his rumbling growl of discontent. “Just let me have one night Inuyasha, just one night where I am clean, and rested, and not covered in some sort of supernatural _filth_! We are _going_ to stay at that inn. You don't have to like it, I know how much staying in strange villages worries you, but..."

"Who said I was fuckin' worried wench", ground out Inuyasha, narrowing his eyes at her. They glared daggers at each other, both crossing their arms.

“Hmph!”

“Keh!”

Miroku leaned close to Sango, nudging her with his elbow. "Ah look my dear Sango, our lovable duo is back on their old married couple routine again." Sango smirked behind her hand, and Inuyasha and Kagome's heads swiftly turned in synchronisation to skewer Miroku with looks sharp enough to run him through. He held up his hands in a sign of appeasement, but continued to grin at them, unabashed.

Kagome uncrossed her arms and sighed heavily, getting to her feet and dusting off her battered old green skirt, which was somewhat torn around the hem. Even though she now wore a different uniform for senior high school, she was still rather attached to her old junior high seifuku, even if it _was_ getting a little short. At least it didn’t matter so much now when it got stained.

"I'm just asking for one night Inuyasha. I know _you're_ fine camping out in the forest indefinitely, but us pathetic humans need a break from it sometimes."

Inuyasha shoved his hands in the sleeves of his suikan, averting his gaze from hers.

"Please?"

"Fine", he spat vehemently. "But it's on your head if somethin' goes wrong. And I'm _not_ gonna like it."

Kagome smiled at him indulgently, stroking his cheek as she passed by him to pick up her backpack. "If I only did things when _you_ liked them Inuyasha, we'd never get anywhere."

* * *

The walk through the main street was interesting, to say the least. Market stalls were everywhere, selling food, household items, clothing. Stall holders loudly proclaimed their wares in the afternoon sun, trying to get last sales in before darkness fell, and people jostled around the crowded streets, eager to see what was available and enjoying the festival atmosphere. Children laughed, chasing each other wearing painted masks, while parents followed close behind, cautioning against them getting lost in the crowd. 

A stall near the temple sold paper ofuda and small wooden amulets, inscribed with promises of protection, fertility and virility. Miroku paused to take a look, and was jabbed in the ribs by a glowering Sango, not convinced by his innocent protests that he was only taking a ‘professional interest’.

Kagome looked around eagerly, wanting to take in all the sights and smells at once. She loved festivals, and attending the local summer matsuri around Tokyo with her family had always been a highlight of her year when she was younger. That didn’t happen so much now though, she thought wistfully. But still… with a squeal, she spotted what she was looking for – a stall selling a bright array of cotton kosode, obi, hadagi and hakama.

She dragged Sango and Miroku with her over to the stall. There was no way she was going to wear _anything _in her backpack until it had been washed with modern detergent – everything in it reeked of yokai guts. Thankfully she’d only packed one textbook this time, and only two changes of clothing. She was still uncertain if the clothing would ever be wearable again, unsure if she'd be able to get the stink out.

Miroku smiled at the two girls as they fluttered around the stall, sorting through the different cloth and patterns. It brought joy to his heart to see them indulging themselves in simple pleasures for a change. He unknotted the string hidden at his waist, ready to count out coins in his palm to pass over to the merchant when they finally decided what they wanted to buy. Sango giggled loudly behind her hand at something Kagome whispered to her as she held up a bright green kosode against Sango’s slim frame, and he delighted in the sound. It was so rare to hear Sango laugh like that, and he made a mental vow to see if he could make it occur more often.

Turning towards Inuyasha, wanting him to feel included, he sighed as he took in his friends frowning expression and stiff posture, his expressive white ears twisting back to listen to the sounds of the festival around him. Even though he was glad the girls were having fun, he hoped they’d choose quickly, or they could have an extremely grumpy hanyou on their hands for the rest of the evening.

Kagome grinned proudly to herself as she sorted through the folded cloth, hearing the clink of coins in Miroku’s hands. She and her Grandpa had hit on a way that she could contribute to their group's previously meagre funds. She would bury fairly commonplace items in the soil near the well, such as weapons or pottery or clothing, which her and Grandpa dug up again in modern times.

It was a bit hit and miss at first, as they worked out what survived with the least amount of damage after being buried for five hundred years in the ground, and what brought the best returns when sold. Grandpa had built up relationships with a few different antique dealers around Tokyo, who were always amazed and delighted at the quality of items he had found ‘buried in the storeroom’ at the Higurashi shrine. They were happy to keep him supplied with comparatively worthless Chinese coins from the warring states period, puzzled as to why he wanted to collect them, but not too inquisitive as long as the items kept coming. There was always a little cash left over from the sale of the 'antiques' to help Mama out with her budget too.

Once Kagome had explained the idea to him, Miroku was more than happy to play the role of banker; he was very good at bargaining, and was more familiar with the values of different coins than she was. It made Kagome feel a little better, knowing she wasn't such a drain on monetary resources in either time period, and could contribute to buying food and shelter for her family on both sides of the well, as well as occasionally indulging in something as superfluous as a new outfit.

She finally found a kosode to her liking – a dark indigo one with a swirling pattern of water and koi fish. She added a plain mid-thigh length cotton undershirt and Sango’s choice of kosode to the pile, and handed them over to Miroku to make the deal.

Feeling happy, she turned to look for Inuyasha, eager to see if he was sharing in her enjoyment of the festival, but as she caught sight of him, her heart dropped into her shoes. His shoulders were hunched, ears flattened; he looked cowed and ashamed, and realising what was probably troubling him, she immediately moved to his side, stroking his upper arm softly.

“Don’t listen to them Inuyasha. Whatever they’re saying, it’s not true!”

Inuyasha was shaking with silent rage and mortification. He’d been enjoying the sight of Kagome and Sango giggling together, but then it had been spoiled by whispers coming from behind him, talking about the dog-eared monster in their midst, and its apparent perversion as it watched pretty human girls. He used to be able to brush off overheard conversations like this before he met Kagome, but in letting her in under his gruff façade, it seemed he’d lost his previous protective indifference. As soon as her hand touched his shoulder, the whispered conversation changed tack.

_“Look, she’s actually touching him!”, said the first male voice, his voice hissing in disgust. “Well, you’ve only got to look at what she’s wearing to guess what her occupation is. I bet he has to pay her well; why else would anyone want to dirty their hands on him?” _

_The other voice guffawed, then replied snidely, “Little whore, flaunting her legs and ass at everyone. Wandering around in polite society like she belongs here. I swear it gets worse every year. This festival always brings out the dregs of society.” _

_“I wonder”, said the first voice, “seeing he has dog ears, do you think he takes her from behind on all fours?” They both laughed uproariously._

_“I’ll bet he does; he probably ruts her out in the forest and howls at the moon, then takes her home to their cave full of puppies!”_

Inuyasha shrugged off her touch, his ears burning at the conversation that had taken place behind them.

“Keep your hands to yourself wench.”

He tried to avert his eyes from her hurt expression, grinding his teeth in rage. He wanted to run after them, rip them to shreds, _eviscerate_ them for what they said about Kagome, but would that make him the monster they said he was? Would _she_ see him as a monster?

Shame crawled up his spine and lodged as a bitter lump in his throat. In truth, in the times it had become all too much and he had resorted to relieving his sexual frustrations alone in the darkness, out of earshot from the everyone sleeping in camp, he _had_ fantasised about him and Kagome together in the moonlight. Just the two of them naked under the sky, under the shadow of the Goshinboku where it had all began – to him it had seemed a beautiful dream, unattainable, but wonderous. Now that image was tainted, spoiled. He felt like he wanted to vomit.

“Inuyasha?” asked Kagome uncertainly, but he didn’t answer, striding off down the road towards the eastern side of town, then running, uncaring of the way startled festival goers parted in front of him at the sight of his clenched fists and furious expression, leaving the others to hurry after him. 

* * *

Despite its dilapidated exterior, the inn Miroku led them to after they finally caught up with Inuyasha seemed comfortable enough. Surprisingly, the innkeeper made little comment as the stony-faced half demon entered, apart from politely reminding Miroku that any damages to property would have to be paid for. 

They were led to a single room, sparsely furnished but clean. It was divided by a shoji screen, with four thin but clean futons and fresh linen folded in a corner. When the owner informed them of a small bath house in a little garden at the rear of the inn, Kagome clapped her hands gleefully. She couldn't wait to feel clean.

Once the inn keeper bowed politely, and left the room, Kagome immediately got down to business. "Are you coming to the bath Sango", she called out, gingerly sorting through her smelly backpack for soap and shampoo, placing them in a pile next to her new clothing. Sango shook her head. 

"I'll go later. Miroku and I thought we might walk around the town to see if we could overhear any information that might lead us to Naraku or the jewel shards", replied Sango a little louder than necessary, giving Kagome a pointed look. Kagome nodded determinedly. While they had scurried to run after Inuyasha, she had asked Sango and Miroku if they would leave her alone with Inuyasha for a while so she could find out what was troubling him. He was more likely to talk with just her present. At least she hoped so.

Sango took off her dusty green over skirt and pink kosode, leaving her knee length white undershirt on to preserve her modesty. Keeping one eye on the screen at all times, she quickly gave herself a freshen up with a cloth and bowl of water that the innkeeper had left for their convenience, wiping the dust and sweat off her face, arms and legs, neck and chest, then donned her new kosode, smiling as she stroked her fingers down over the crisp cotton. The green was similar to the colour of her usual apron over skirt, but instead of leaves, a pattern of white cranes flew through puffy clouds. She wound the pink and red obi she usually wore around her waist, tying it snugly at her back.

"I knew that was the one for you! It really suits you Sango!" Kagome enthused, admiring the way the green of the new kosode complemented the shining russet tones in her friend’s long dark brown hair.

"I agree, it is most becoming", said a smooth voice from the doorway. "Are you ready to go, my dear Sango?"

Sango nodded, a small blush pinking her cheek at Miroku's compliment, and the interested gleam in his indigo eyes. "We will bring something back to eat when we return”, she said to Kagome, moving to stand beside Miroku.

"Make sure you remember the pickles this time houshi", called out a gruff voice from the other side of the screen.

"I will be sure to remember Inuyasha", intoned Miroku dryly, "as my life will surely not be worth living if I do not."

Kagome bit her lip at Inuyasha's tone. He had barely spoken since they’d left the market, and had been avoiding her gaze entirely. Twisting her fingers together, she turned a questioning gaze to Miroku, who shook his head and shrugged. "We will see you later Kagome. Enjoy your bath."

Once Sango and Miroku were gone, Kagome took a deep fortifying breath, then peeked her head cautiously around the screen. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

Inuyasha was sitting with his back to the wall and facing the window, posture stiff, legs crossed, and arms tucked in his sleeves. "What does it matter?" he answered rudely. "Everyone else is perfectly happy, so everything is _fine_."

Kagome took another deep breath, choosing to ignore the belligerent tone, wanting to understand the hanyou’s feelings buried beneath it. "It does matter." She squatted down in front of him, trying to catch his eye as looked determinedly away from her. "It matters to me, it always has."

"Well", he huffed, "that's because you're unrealistic Kagome. You wander around with your head in the clouds, and ignore the way things really are."

Kagome sighed again, getting to her feet. She decided to try giving him a little space first, since he seemed indisposed to talking about what had happened at the moment. Maybe he needed to think things over before he could talk to her, and she knew from bitter experience that trying to force him to talk would only end in a heated argument. "I may be unrealistic Inuyasha, but at least I'm not impossible." She moved to go back to the other side of the screen to collect her bathing things and new clothes.

"Wait... I… I'm sorry alright? I don't like being shut inside. I guess I shouldn't take it out on you." His mouth was still set in a stubborn line, the tone gruff, but Inuyasha's eyes were apologetic, pleading.

Knowing that wasn’t all it was, but wanting to acknowledge his effort, Kagome turned to smile at him over her shoulder. "Thank you for the apology Inuyasha, I appreciate it. Let me just have a quick wash, and then we'll talk, okay?" Inuyasha shrugged, and Kagome accepted that for the moment, that was the best answer she was going to get.

* * *

Kagome sighed in relief as she walked back to the room in her new hadagi and kosode, with her older wet clothes wrapped up in a towel. She'd washed and rinsed her shirt, skirt, bra, panties and socks after scrubbing herself clean, and would hopefully be able to hang them up in their room somewhere to dry overnight, ready to wear again tomorrow.

She did feel a whole lot better. There was nothing like a wash with soap and a quick shampoo after feeling so grimy and sweaty. She hadn't soaked in the tub after rinsing as she usually would, worried about Inuyasha being left to his own devices in the room. He had proved himself to be a pessimistic over thinker, always ready to jump to the worst conclusions, especially about himself. She wasn’t sure what he had heard, but something had obviously hurt him deeply, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. 

When she looked in the door, Inuyasha was pacing around the room like a caged tiger and dragging his clawed fingers along the walls, a constant low growl echoing around him. This wouldn't do at all. She dropped her damp pile of clothing to the side and stepped in front of him with her brightest smile.

"Hey Inuyasha, I'm all done now. Did you want to go outside for a walk?"

"No", he said shortly, stepping around her and continuing to pace. "Not leaving this room until the festival is over."

Kagome followed him around the room. "I know you must have overheard something that upset you."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"It can’t be that bad”, said Kagome softly. She reached out to grasp his hand, but he tugged it away. "Inuyasha, please, tell me!"

“Don’t touch me!”, he hissed. “You wouldn’t want to sully yourself by touching a dirty hanyou after you’ve just bathed.”

Determinedly she grabbed for his hand again. “Let me decide that for myself, huh?” She sat down on the floor, and tugged insistently on his hand until he flopped down dejectedly beside her. “Now, are you going to tell me what got you so upset?”

“I… can’t.”

“So they were talking about me, huh? Let me guess, they called me a whore, a slut, a prostitute?”

Inuyasha sat up straight and turned his scandalised eyes to hers, taking in her wry smile. “Sometimes I think you underestimate how much humans hear, especially if the person whispering _wants_ you to hear the hurtful words”, she explained gently. “I’ve heard those words many times since I came through the well Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha growled, his hand squeezing hers gently. “They shouldn’t say such things about you.”

“No, they shouldn’t”, agreed Kagome, leaning her head against his shoulder. “But I know I dress in an unusual way for this time period, even though that shouldn’t make any difference. But it doesn’t matter. They don’t know who I really am. Those people’s opinions don’t matter to me. I’ll probably never see them again, and as long as you’re by my side, I don’t care what they think.”

“That’s not all they said”, he muttered.

“So, was I a demon’s bitch today too?”

Inuyasha stiffened, then huffed out a sigh. “Kagome, I’m so sorry.” He yelped in surprise as she suddenly yanked on one of his sidelocks, turning his face towards hers.

“Do not apologise, do you hear me?!” she said fiercely. “Do not let what other people say tarnish this. I’ve never hid how I feel about you Inuyasha. Do you think what my heart feels for you is dirty? Wrong? Perverted? Do _you_ think I’m a whore?”

“NO!”

Kagome’s eyes filled with tears. “Then why should what other people say matter to you so much?”

Inuyasha reached out to cup her cheek, wiping away the hot tear that glinted like a jewel in the late afternoon sunlight filtering through the window. “Because I’ve seen what it can do”, he said hoarsely, blinking away his own burning tears. “I saw my mother isolated from her family and friends for having a bastard hanyou son. She tried, she tried so hard, but she couldn’t hide it from me. It wore away at her, made her ill. It may have been the lung fever that finally killed her, but she’d been dying for years of a broken heart.”

He stroked her fringe away from her face, wiped away her tears with his thumbs tenderly. “Kagome. I couldn’t do that to you. To see you break like that… I couldn’t.”

“Inuyasha”, she said softly, trying to calm down. “What happened to your mother was a tragedy. It truly was. But you have to understand, you were only a little boy then. You didn’t have the power to help her. But you’re not powerless now. You’re grown, and your experiences have made you so strong, so brave!”

She hiccupped a little, swallowing the last of her tears. Giving him a determined look, she grasped his hand firmly in hers. “When you believe things that other people say about you, you’re giving them power over you, okay? Don’t do that. I want you to tell me everything they said today, and we’re gonna take that power back.”

Reluctantly, word by word, Kagome began prising the details of the overheard conversation from Inuyasha and helped him pick the conversation apart, discounting every negative word about him and replacing it with a positive one. When they got to the point in the conversation where they’d started discussing her, he paused.

“C’mon Inuyasha, keep it coming. I’m a big girl, I can take it”, she grinned.

_“Well, you’ve only got to look at what she’s wearing to guess what her occupation is. I bet he has to pay her well; why else would anyone want to dirty their hands on him?” _

“They implied that you were a whore that I had to pay to keep by my side”, he ground out, embarrassment flooding his cheeks.

“Pfffft”, she snorted. “So where’s my money? Is the cheque in the mail?” She laughed outright at his puzzled expression. “Never mind. Obviously wrong. I told you a long time ago that I _wanted_ to be by your side Inuyasha, and that’s never changed. What’s next?”

_“Little whore, flaunting her legs and ass at everyone. Wandering around in polite society like she belongs here. I swear it gets worse every year. This festival always brings out the dregs of society.” _

He sighed. “They commented on what you were wearing.” Kagome smiled wryly at him.

“You know, sometimes I’ve thought about changing what I wear to fit in better with the time period”, she said softly, gesturing toward her new blue kosode, “but there’s two things that stop me doing that.”

“What?”

“Well, it reminds me where I’ve come from”, she said softly. “Just like you wear your fire rat, wearing clothes from the future reminds me of who I am, that I am Kagome, and not… someone else.” She looked off to the side, trying to avoid Inuyasha’s gaze, but couldn’t avoid his warm amber eyes when his insistent finger pushed on her chin, turning her back towards him.

“I _know_ who you are, Ka-go-me”, he grinned. He looked down at the new kosode, admiring the effect of the dark indigo against her damp blue-black hair, which was curling softly around her face as it dried. “This is nice on you, but I agree, you’re more _you_ in your other clothes. What’s the other reason?”

“Um”, she blushed, “I like the way your hands feel on my bare legs when you carry me.” She couldn’t help grinning at the surprised bark of laughter he let out at her answer. “Alright, what did they say next?”

_“…he has dog ears; do you think he takes her from behind on all fours?” _

_“I’ll bet he does; he probably ruts her out in the forest and howls at the moon, then takes her home to their cave full of puppies!”_

Inuyasha sighed, his head thudding backwards against the wall. “I can’t say this Kagome.”

“You _can_”, insisted Kagome. “Take the power back Inuyasha. Whatever you say won’t hurt me, I promise. The words are theirs, not yours.”

Inuyasha took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. “They said that I rut you out in the forest like a dog.” He braced himself for Kagome’s embarrassed tears, her angry yell, the hard yank on the enchanted magatama beads that would send him crashing to the floor. He was not ready for her surprised intake of breath and the accompanying rush of musky scent. He took a deep sniff, just to be sure. There was no doubt about it. Far from being repulsed by the idea, it excited her, quite a lot by the way the scent was building.

“Kagome?”

“Would… would that be such a very bad thing?” she squeaked, her cheeks flushing. She spoke in a rush, the words running together. “I just… sometimes I imagine what it would be like, to be with you, and for the longest time I’ve just had this picture of you and me underneath the Goshinboku.”

“Kagome”, he breathed reverently. He put his large clawed hands around her tiny waist and tugged sideways to drag her up from where she knelt on the floor next to him and onto his lap. He was speechless with wonder.

Kagome’s eyes locked onto his, drawing in a sharp breath. “Have you imagined that too?” she whispered. He nodded, grazing his claws up and down her side. Leaning forward, he placed his mouth directly next to one of her shell-like ears.

“Tell me”, he growled lowly.

Kagome made a small squeaking noise. “Tell you? Tell you what I imagined?”

“Replace the bad whispers with good ones for me Ka-go-me…”

Kagome squirmed on his lap and he groaned. “Sorry, I’m just not used to wearing this. Let me just… oh.” She had been going to hike up her mid-calf length kosode and sit astride him so she could move closer, but she had just remembered her lack of underwear. She decided to lean against his chest instead, resting her head against his neck and placing her palm over his rapidly thudding heart.

“Okay”, she began nervously. “Good whispers.” Clearing her throat she began, keeping her voice quiet, her fingers tracing loose swirling patterns over his chest. “We’re walking back from Kaede’s towards the well and we stop under the Goshinboku. It’s a clear night, the stars are bright, and the moon is full. There’s a warm breeze blowing, and your hair looks like silver in the moonlight.”

Inuyasha dropped his head to place a kiss on the top of her hair as she spoke, rubbing her back encouragingly.

“We’re standing under the tree and you’re looking into my eyes. You’re not thinking of anyone else, just me, and you kiss me on the forehead and then rub your nose into my neck.” She inhaled sharply as the hand on her waist lifted to her chin. Inuyasha tipped her head back and kissed her forehead, then her cheek, her chin, and nuzzled playfully into the soft skin behind her ear, raking his claws through her damp hair to reveal more sweetly scented skin.

“You smell really good Kagome. Almost the complete opposite of an oni’s armpit”, he teased. “Keep going.”

“Um, mmm”, she moaned as Inuyasha’s warm tongue licked a line down her throat to the tiny amount of collarbone visible between the collars of her clothing. “I run my ha-hands through your hair and stroke your ears, and you push me back against the tree and kiss me on the mouth, softly.”

Kagome tried to reach up to Inuyasha’s twitching ears, but she was hampered by her sideways position in his lap. Wiggling on Inuyasha’s lap again, she tugged her kosode upwards a little so she could turn and kneel between his outstretched legs, reaching her hand up to stroke through his thick hair, scratching around the base of his ear with her fingernails then softly tugging upwards towards the tip.

A rumbling growl echoed through Inuyasha’s chest, and he pushed his head sideways into her hand. “You keep doin’ that Kagome and you ain’t gonna get no _soft_ kisses”, he groaned.

“Any kiss would do if it’s from you”, she replied shakily, dipping her fore finger inside Inuyasha’s ear and stroking the downy hair on the inside. “I’ve been waiting for a kiss from you for so long Inuyasha. I’m sure I’ll be easy to please.”

The rumbling growl increased in volume. “Easy to please huh? I’ll be the judge of that.” Inuyasha dipped his head and teased at her lips with gentle nips and licks, finally sucking gently on Kagome’s bottom lip, his fangs dragging over the sensitive skin. With a whimper, Kagome abandoned Inuyasha’s ear to thrust both hands into the soft hair at the nape of his neck, tugging on handfuls to direct his head to the side before she launched herself at him, her tongue sliding inside his mouth, exploring, testing, the tip of her tongue running tentatively over his fangs.

Inuyasha gave a pained grunt, and Kagome pulled back immediately. That hadn’t been a sound of pleasure. Her gut churned, and she began shuffling backwards, her movement restricted by the fabric wrapped tightly around her legs. She knew she didn’t have much experience with kissing, but surely, she couldn’t be that bad! But before she could move any further away, her waist was seized in a vicelike grip.

“Where do ya think you’re goin’? Don’t stop”, he panted.

“I’m sorry, I’m probably bad at this”, she said, her eyes lowered to the floor and wanting to sink into the earth. “I’ve never really…”

Inuyasha snorted. “An ya think I have wench?” He stroked her heated cheek, a matching blush reddening his own. “I liked what you were doin’ a lot okay, I fuckin’ loved it, you just… kneed me is all.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Her cheeks painted red, Kagome shuffled and tugged on the fabric twisted around her thighs, trying to loosen it. “This is why I prefer my skirt”, she muttered.

“Then take it off”, he shrugged.

Kagome’s eyes widened. “What?”

“You heard me Kagome.”

Kagome hesitated. Did Inuyasha know what he was suggesting? His burning gaze and hooded eyes told her he knew exactly where this might go. Was she ready for that? But then her and Inuyasha had been dancing around their feelings for years. If she didn’t take this chance now, when would the next one be? After they defeated Naraku? They might be killed before then, without ever really exploring the feelings that they had for each other, and Kagome decided that she couldn’t let this opportunity go to waste.

Keeping her gaze locked on his, she stood and reached around to untie her obi, folding it neatly and putting it to one side. Then she shrugged off the kosode, leaving her in only her white undershirt, which reached mid-thigh.

The last rays of the setting sun streamed through the shoji screen behind her, and Inuyasha gasped. Her naked form was clearly illuminated under the thin cotton, the outline of her breasts, waist, her hips clearly on display, as well as the dark triangle of hair below. He groaned, still panting. “Fucking hell wench, you’re actually tryin’ to kill me. C’mere.”

Trying to act a lot more confident than she felt, she stepped forward to sit astride Inuyasha’s lap, her cheeks burning as she felt the hardness of his obvious arousal straining against her in his hakama. She returned her arms to wrap around his neck again, tracing her fingers underneath his collar. “Is that better?”

The rumbling growl of approval returned and the kiss this time was anything but soft. Inuyasha’s arms wrapped around her back and tilted his head, and in one motion they allowed their mouths to open for one another; years of pent up sexual tension fuelling the kiss. There was no more talking, only heated gasps and moans of pleasure as Inuyasha’s hands slid downward, cupping the soft cheeks of Kagome’s bottom and squeezing the soft flesh.

Kagome moaned, unable to stop the gyrations of her hips at his touch, feeling the hardness of Inuyasha’s erection pushing against her.

“So, ya like that do ya?” Kagome’s head tipped back, a needy moan escaping her as he pushed up the fabric to caress her bare behind with his warm fingers, kneading the soft flesh.

Inuyasha’s head lowered again, tucking in underneath Kagome’s chin, and the brush of his lips down her throat made her shiver. He tugged the loosened collar of her white undershirt aside with his teeth, seeing his hands were otherwise pleasantly occupied, a pleased growl rumbling past his lips as it exposed an expanse of milky flesh to his hungry eyes. Those warm lips nibbled their way downwards, gliding over her newly revealed collarbone, and then down further, licking, nipping, sliding over the soft curve of pale skin of Kagome’s breast.

Kagome couldn’t keep in a needy whimper of his name, and Inuyasha glanced up at her, his amber eyes alight with a knowing grin, before he tugged even more of the white cloth aside and those sinful lips latched onto her tawny nipple, drawing the tight bud into his waiting mouth, suckling and flicking with his tongue.

She was unable to do anything besides grip the back of his neck and hold on as waves of pleasure began to flow through her. She had waited so long, imagined so many different ways of them being together. But to actually experience it, having him map her body with his warm hands, tease her with that heated tongue, touch her with such reverent adoration – her fantasies just couldn’t compare to the real thing. Her hands latched on to his ears and tugged gently as he continued to worship her skin with his tongue.

“Well Kagome, whatever was previously troubling our hanyou friend, it seems clear that you have definitely got to the _bottom_ of things.”

Kagome shrieked at the sound of Miroku’s roguish chuckle coming from the open doorway, and she hid her face in Inuyasha’s neck. They had been so into the moment that they hadn’t heard the door to the room slide open. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome’s kosode from the floor and draped it over her back to hide her from the monk’s grinning gaze, wrapping his arms around her back protectively.

“Get the fuck out Miroku!”

Inuyasha was livid – not only had Miroku interrupted them, but he wasn’t exactly sure how much he’d seen. Based on his comment though, it was way more than he should have. And the bastard was _still_ standing there grinning like a monkey. The subsonic growl that Inuyasha let ripple through the room in his anger soon wiped the smile off Miroku’s face, as did the hefty smack to the back of his head from Sango. She grabbed Miroku by the ear and dragged him backwards.

“My apologies for our intrusion”, Sango muttered with her eyes averted, obviously embarrassed to have interrupted, and angry at the monk’s debauched comment. “I will see if we can secure another room.”

The door slid shut with a solid thunk, and Kagome collapsed into embarrassed giggles, pushing her face into Inuyasha’s fire rat. Inuyasha’s head dropped back against the wall as he pulled Kagome tightly to him, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

“By the eight hot hells of Great King Enma – if it’s not your brother or the kitsune brat, it’s the fucking monk”, he sighed gloomily. “I’m obviously being punished for something I’ve done in a previous life.”

“Well, it’s pretty unfair that they’re punishing me along with you”, teased Kagome, peeking up at him. “Besides, it wasn’t your ass on display – I don’t know what you’re worried about.”

“That hardly seems fair that Miroku’s seen it, and I haven’t had a chance to have a good look at it myself”, Inuyasha snickered. Kagome tugged firmly on one of his ears. “Oi, be gentle!” She rubbed his ear soothingly, then tucked her head underneath his chin again.

“Do you think they’ll be able to find another room?” she asked hopefully.

“Are you willing to chance it?” asked Inuyasha. Kagome sighed. “Yeah, me neither. Fuckin’ Miroku.”

“It’s a shame we’re not closer to your forest”, she whispered, “then we could go find somewhere more private where we wouldn’t be interrupted.”

“I could get us back there in less than an hour if I carried you…”

They stared at each other for a beat, until Kagome stood hurriedly and started straightening her kosode and smoothing out her mussed hair. “Do you think you could make it less?”

Inuyasha leaned in for a heated kiss. “You’d be surprised what I’m capable of with the right amount of motivation wench”, he said hoarsely. “Let’s move.” 

* * *

Sango sighed as Miroku wound up his conversation with the innkeeper. There were no spare rooms, but there was absolutely no way she was going to go back in there until tomorrow morning. Inuyasha was understandably incensed, and she could only imagine how embarrassed Kagome must be. She supposed it wasn’t entirely Miroku’s fault, but she wished sometimes that he wouldn’t let that silver tongue of his get himself in so much trouble, and her alongside him. They would probably have to go and sleep out in the forest, and she had so been looking forward to having that bath too.

The sudden appearance of Inuyasha and Kagome hurrying up the narrow hallway made her step back. Was Inuyasha so angry that he’d decided he needed to seek retribution immediately?

“The room’s yours hentai”, said Inuyasha gruffly as they rushed past, “we’re leavin’.”

“We’ll see you back at the village Sango!” called out Kagome over her shoulder as Inuyasha dragged her along swiftly by the hand. Before they could even blink in surprise, Kagome was safely on Inuyasha’s back, and they had disappeared from view.

“Well, that was unexpected”, said Miroku, his eyebrows raised in surprise. He was truly pleased for his friends, this had been a long time coming after all. He was also extremely relieved. He wasn’t exactly sure what sort of reception they would have received if they’d returned to the room, but now that crisis was happily averted. “So my lovely Sango, it seems we now have a room all to ourselves for the night. What do you think we should do?” His eyes twinkled.

Sango grinned at him. “_You_ can do whatever you like Miroku. I am going to have a bath. Alone.”

Miroku sighed, raising his eyes heavenward. “I’m so misunderstood.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this was originally just supposed to be a one-shot, with the prompt calling for interrupted sex, I decided that I just couldn't leave them hanging like that. And so I present, Part Two of Whispers - sans pervy Miroku, and totally starring hot and heavy Inuyasha and Kagome...

Kagome clung on tight to Inuyasha’s hips with her knees, her hands resting on his strong shoulders. The wind was fairly whistling past her ears as he sprinted back towards his forest - she didn’t think she’d _ever_ seen him move this fast before, and that was saying something. She tucked her head down against his shoulder – she really really wanted him to kiss her again, and bugs stuck in your teeth just wasn’t sexy.

She rubbed her face against his shoulder, gritting her teeth. She didn’t know how much longer she could hang on. In order to straddle his back, she’d had to hike up her kosode around her hips to a scandalous height, and her bare core was tucked tight against him. Every time he jumped over something, every time he pushed himself a little bit harder, her burning clit was rubbed against the tanned fur of his suikan, and it was taking everything she had in her not to just grind blatantly against him. He cleared another fallen log, and she let out a needy whimper.

“Gods, Kagome, stop doin’ that!” The hands grasping her thighs squeezed her legs tightly, massaging the soft skin and firm muscle, and Kagome moaned again.

“I can’t help it!”

Inuyasha growled low. “I can _smell _you Kagome. Do you know what that’s doin’ to me? I don’t know how much longer I can hold out here.”

“Me either”, she whimpered as he leaped across a small stream that bordered the edge of forest that surrounded the village. Her body felt like it was humming, right on the edge of something amazing.

“Fuck it, that’s close enough”, he groaned, slowing his sprint down to a jog. “I was gonna take you back to the Goshinboku, but here will have to do”. He’d come to a halt in a small grassy clearing, filled with tiny wildflowers, their blue and white heads bobbing in the night breeze. He let go of her thighs and she slid off his back to the ground, staggering a little. She felt wobbly, like the time she’d drunk two cups of sake at the village festival; warm all over, her blood buzzing in her veins.

Inuyasha turned swiftly, grinding his lips against hers so hard their teeth clicked together, his hands in her hair. His tongue was persistent, licking, stroking, running around the edges of her lips, and then inside, rubbing against hers. 

"Dammit. You taste so _good_ Kagome! I want more of you," he groaned into Kagome’s lips. He rubbed his cheek playfully against hers. "You know what's better than your scent?"

"What?" she asked, gasping as he licked a hot trail up the side of her neck.

"My scent all over you," he growled, pressing his nose flush against her skin. He untied both his suikan and hadagi as he kissed her, shrugging them off his shoulders, and Kagome was quick to take advantage of his newly revealed tan skin, running her eager fingers over his shoulders, down his back, around his hips and then back up his twitching abdominal muscles.

Inuyasha laid out his clothes on the soft grass, then tugged at the obi tying her kosode closed. “Off”, he murmured into her ear as he nuzzled into her neck. “I wanna see you.” Kagome giggled.

“You catch more flies with honey, Inuyasha”, she sang in a teasing voice, her head tilting back to allow him to lick that spot on her neck again. Her breath left her in a happy sigh. How could one tiny spot of skin that wasn’t anywhere special feel so _good_ when he touched her?

“Don’t want flies”, he huffed. "Just want you. All of you.”

Kagome giggled again, and stepped barefoot onto the impromptu blanket created by Inuyasha’s clothing. She untied her obi and dropped it onto the grass, then shrugged off her kosode. Inuyasha’s eyes were burning as he watched her, his hands tightly clenched by his sides. With a slow smile, she undid the tie that held her hadagi closed then pulled it off, leaving her naked under the light of the almost full moon. She laid down and looked up at him standing over her, that low rumbling purr cutting through the quiet night noises surrounding them.

Her brain suddenly caught up with what was happening, and she realised she was actually totally naked in front of Inuyasha. Even though she wanted this, and he had already seen her partially undressed before at the inn, and probably totally at other moments during their quest, taking her clothes off for him while he watched and being totally naked out in the open air made Kagome suddenly feel terribly exposed, and she moved her arms instinctively to cover her breasts.

“Oi, don’t,” he whispered. “Just, let me look at you.”

Hesitantly, Kagome lay back, her arms falling to her sides, and let Inuyasha take her in as he knelt next to her. Even though his clothing was protecting her from the damp grass, a combination of the cool night air and nerves made her shiver. Inuyasha gently settled down to lay on his side next to her, his hand cupping her cheek, kissing her softly.

“It’s okay”, he said softly, “it’s okay”, and she realised with a sigh of relief that it actually was. “You’re perfect”, he said reverently, cupping a breast with his other hand, his thumb rubbing slowly over her hardening nipple. “Just like I imagined.”

Kagome gasped as he leaned forward to draw the other taut peak into his mouth. Her entire body felt as if it were on fire, on fire for him. She wound her fingers through his hair, instinctively letting her head fall back as she pushed her aching nipple against his questing tongue. She could feel his erection hard against her thigh, straining against his hakama towards her, making her feel sexy and powerful. Suddenly she was gripped by the impulse to take charge. To pleasure him. To make Inuyasha spin out of control for her, the same way she had for him back at the room at the inn, before they were interrupted.

With a small smile, Kagome tugged on the tie of his hakama. “Aren’t you a little overdressed?”

Giving one final lick to her nipple, he looked down at his hakama, and then snorted in response. “Yeah, I guess so.” She watched as he stood to pull the sheathed Tessaiga from his belt, placing it carefully on the grass only an arm’s length away, then balanced on each leg as he untied the drawstrings around his ankles, then the belts of his hakama, pulling them off messily and tossing them onto the grass nearby, leaving him only in his fundoshi.

As he reached to unwind the long cloth, Kagome got to her knees, her hand laid gently on his wrist. “Can I help?” His cheeky smirk returned, and he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

“Knock yourself out wench.”

Taking a deep breath, Kagome reached around behind him, her heart racing. Feeling all fingers and thumbs, she grappled awkwardly with the twisted fabric. She only had a vague idea of how a fundoshi was wrapped, never having seen one up this close and personal before. Finally, she found where one end of the fabric began and started unwinding the twisted linen around Inuyasha’s hips.

His amber eyes watched her, dilated with desire, and she felt another kick of adrenalin. They were finally doing this. After all this time of waiting and wanting. She rained tiny kisses down on his hips and abdominal muscles, following the trail where her fingers blazed, his sharp intakes of breath and low growls a fitting reward. She forced herself to take her time, inhaling his woodsy musky scent, wanting to remember these moments for ever. Finally she unwound and pulled the last of the fabric down, leaving him as bare as she was.

His usually tanned skin looked paler in the moonlight, the downy white hairs below his belly button almost glowing, and she let her eyes follow the trail of hair down his abdomen to his more than ample erection, jutting proudly toward her now like some kind of divining rod, pointing directly at her. A thought which made her giggle.

“What?” grumbled Inuyasha.

“I’m not laughing at you”, she said quickly, smothering the giggle. “I’m just a little nervous, and when I’m nervous weird things strike me as funny, and I just… never mind.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her, hands on his hips as he looked down at her on her knees before him. “So not only does my dick make you laugh, it’s weird as well? Cut me a little slack here Kagome.”

“No, no”, she sputtered with wide eyes, worried that she had offended him, which was the last thing that she wanted. “It just looked like it was… pointing at me.”

Inuyasha grinned at her. “Well, of course he was.” His voice dropped to a low rumbling purr. “He knows what he wants. So do I.”

Greatly daring, she lowered her lips to kiss the silky tip, then flicked out her tongue, smiling at his sudden gasp. She’d never done this before, but she’d heard enough whispers from other girls at high school to have a basic idea of what to do. But before she could take him into her mouth, Inuyasha had pushed her back down against his suikan. She frowned at him uncertainly.

“Why did you stop me?”

“Because that’s not what’s gonna happen right now”, he growled.

“Why not?” She was a little disappointed. “You can’t let me have control for even a moment, can you?” she pouted.

Inuyasha grunted. “It’s not that, it’s just… I’m pretty wound up here Kagome”, he huffed. “You teased me with your scent all the way back here, and then seein’ you naked, layin’ on my clothes, and then feelin’ your mouth on me I just… If you don’t want this to be over in the next twenty seconds, you need to back off a bit. You can do that next time if ya want, just… not right now. I’ll make it up to ya, I promise.”

“How?”

“Like this” he grinned, dropping down onto his belly and pushing her legs apart with his shoulders to lick her in one strong stoke.

Kagome cried out, her hips lifting to his mouth instinctively even as she stammered in a panic.

“Inuyasha, I don’t know, I’ve never…”

“Me neither”, he grinned lifting her legs so her thighs draped messily over his shoulders. She squirmed a little as he stared intently down, embarrassment heating her cheeks. Gods, she was probably _dripping_. A sudden thought popped into her head that at least she’d had a good wash beforehand back at the inn, and then she heard his primitive growl moments before he buried his head between her legs. She squealed, unable to stop her hips bucking against him.

Inuyasha was in heaven. He was surrounded by Kagome’s musky scent, the smell that had been teasing him ever since they left the inn, and he felt like he was drowning in it, and that was totally fine by him. He slid one hand under her bottom, kneading the soft flesh, then looked up at her. Her head had fallen back, black hair spread messily around her like a dark cloud, and her chest had pushed upwards in her mindless effort to get closer to his tongue. He reached up a hand to caress one of her breasts, his palm rubbing over her nipple, and he grinned as she pushed upwards even harder against his hand, a breathy moan leaving those soft lips. A feeling of possessiveness washed through him; Kagome was _his_. Every little part of her, her moans, her sighs, her soft warm skin. It all belonged to him, just like he belonged to her.

He lowered his head again, feeling her fingers locking into his hair as he kissed and licked and sucked. He didn’t know exactly what he was doing, but her increasing moans and gasps urged him on, the breathless way she cried out his name stoking the primal need inside him. He didn’t think his cock had ever been this hard before, and he wanted nothing more than to push himself inside her, rub his scent all over her, inside and out, so every demon would know that she was his.

“Please, I’m so close”, she whimpered. Inuyasha let go of her breast and moved his hand down to cup her other bottom cheek, his thumbs pushing upwards, pulling her folds apart so she was even more open to him. He swirled his tongue around that little nub of flesh that seemed to make her moan the most, then sucked on it, and her back arched into a bow, her keening wail making his ears flatten against his head. Eagerly he lapped up the flood of delectable bittersweet liquid from her release, his tongue delving inside her, not wanting to waste a single drop.

Inuyasha crawled back up Kagome’s panting body, gathering her into his arms, her breasts pillowed against his chest, her hard nipples raking his skin. He wanted her so badly, wanted to just plunge straight into her, but he’d overheard conversations amongst the village girls about how much sex hurt them if they weren’t ready for it, and that was the last thing he wanted. He tucked his face into her neck, breathing in her scent and licking the sweat off her damp skin.

Kagome wrapped her legs instinctively around his hips, her arms snaking around his neck. Finally feeling what it was like to have his bare skin pressed all along the length of hers. She pressed grateful kisses into his hair, reaching one hand up to stroke one of his silky ears.

“Thank you so much Inuyasha”, she whispered. “No one has ever made me feel that good before.” Inuyasha pulled his head back from the hollow of her neck to gaze into her eyes.

“No one else ever will. You’re mine Kagome”, he whispered. “I want you to be mine.” She smiled at him, one of those heart stopping smiles that burst over him like sunlight.

“Only if you can be mine too”, she grinned back, still massaging his ear. He leaned his head into her touch.

“I’ve been yours for a long time, I just wasn’t brave enough to say it.” A serious look came over his face. “I want you so bad Kagome, but I don’t wanna hurt you”, he said softly.

“It will be fine”, smiled Kagome, stroking his cheek. “You looked after me, made me ready for you. I’ve never done this before, so it might feel a little uncomfortable for me, but if we take it slow, it will all be okay, I promise. I want this just as much as you.”

She was pleased that Mama had the foresight to arrange an appointment for her to go on the pill a year ago. Then it had more to do with resolving the problem of her irregular periods, but now it had the added benefit of making sure there would be no children before they were ready. She tried not to think of puppy eared babies, as much as she wanted to. There would be time for that later, when they had defeated Naraku.

Inuyasha shuffled backwards, and seemed to tremble as he positioned himself above her, his eyes locked onto hers. The first touch of his cock sliding across her folds made both of them moan.

He continued to just thrust against her for a few moments, not pushing inside. He felt so good against her. “Kagome?” he said softly, and Kagome nodded. He propped himself over her with one arm, reaching down to take himself in hand, and then she felt the tip right against her opening.

Her eyes widened. His cock felt huge, like there was no way it would fit inside her, and a mixture of anticipation and apprehension swelled in her chest. She drew in a deep breath. Then he was pushing; there was pressure, and then a sharp twinge as the head of his cock slipped inside. Kagome gasped and shut her eyes tight, and Inuyasha stopped.

“Did I hurt you? Do you need me to stop?”

She felt a burning at the way her body was being stretched, but it wasn’t really painful, just uncomfortable. “A little, but it’s okay”, she soothed, stroking his cheek. “Keep going.”

Very slowly, he pushed inside her, and the slight pain persisted but something about it also felt good, and she had the impression that once she was used to his size and girth, it would feel _very_ good. She heard his guttural groan fill the air, and was almost surprised when she felt his hips come up flush with hers and she realized he was all the way in.

“Gods Kagome, you feel so good”, he moaned. “I don’t know how long I’m gonna last.” She felt him move just a bit as he pinned her down with his hips.

“It’s okay,” Kagome whispered. Looking at his pleasure filled face, feeling the fullness of him inside her, her heart felt like it was swelling with love, almost to bursting point. For some inexplicable reason, she almost wanted to cry. “I’m so glad it’s you.”

Inuyasha’s head dropped down, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. “My Kagome”, he murmured. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I can hold still for much longer.” She kissed him back, licking and nipping at his bottom lip.

“Off you go then”, she said in a teasing voice. His exaggerated sigh of relief made her giggle.

“Oh gods”, he whispered, his eyes widening, “when you laugh, you make yourself tighter. I knew it, you’re actually tryin’ ta kill me.” He moved then, pulling out and pushing back in and Kagome gasped again. A few more shallow strokes and the pain was almost gone.

“Oh,” she said, and she could hear the tone of surprise in her own voice. Again as he pulled out a little farther and pressed back inside with more force. Every time felt better and better.

“Are you all right?” His voice was strained and breathy.

“I’m better than alright”, she whimpered. She pushed her hips against him, trying to open herself up to him, to spread herself as wide as she possibly could.

Inuyasha grunted, his eyes clenched tightly shut. She felt too good, and he was almost at the point of no return. All he wanted to do was let go and pump himself dry inside her, but he also wanted this feeling to last forever, the first time being so close that he was almost part of Kagome, the first time he’d felt her heat surrounding his cock. ‘Think of anything’, his brain sputtered ‘anything else besides how fuckin’ awesome this feels’. He imagined Totasai yanking his fang, Kaede yelling at him for busting something in her hut again, Sesshomaru… gods, no, he didn’t wanna think of that prick at a time like this.

Bracing his arms on either side of Kagome, he forced a gap between them, allowing himself to pull out of her, kneeling in front of her. Before Kagome could protest, he grabbed behind her knees, dragging her towards him. He spread his own knees wide apart so that so he could plunge back into her, and lifted her legs up, his hands moving up to her ankles, spreading her wide.

Kagome gave a harsh gasp. He seemed to be going even deeper inside her if that were possible, hitting a spot inside her that felt _amazing_, like he was thrusting against some sort of magic button. She still felt a little sore and tender, but at the same time felt like she was getting ready to come again. She’d never come without touching her clit before.

Her fingers drifted down to rest on the coarse dark hair just above her slit, then clenched into a fist. She wanted to reach down and touch herself so badly, but she didn’t know if she was brave enough to do that in front of Inuyasha. She’d always hidden the times she’d masturbated from him, pretending to go off to relieve herself in the bushes, or tucking herself tightly into her sleeping bag, trying not to move too much.

“For fucks sake Kagome, just do it already! I’m hangin’ on by a thread here”, Inuyasha groaned. He’d thought that limiting the amount of skin to skin contact would make it easier for him to last, but it was _worse_, worse in the best possible fucking way. She was spread out before him, hair tangled, breasts bouncing; he could actually see his cock disappearing inside her, and it was the biggest fucking turn on he’d ever seen. That was until he’d seen her hand reaching down, those fingers so close to the slick folds he was currently losing himself inside. The thought of finally seeing her touch herself was mind-blowingly erotic. He caught her wide eyed expression, and he realised with a grin that she thought all those little trips off to the bushes were a secret.

“Touch yourself Kagome”, he said with a low growl, staring directly into her eyes as pumped harder into her. “Come for me.”

He watched; eyes drawn to her hand as Kagome uncurled her fist. Her middle finger stroked down, circling, and just a few moments later she spasmed into orgasm, the muscles in her legs tightening, toes curling; he could actually see her stomach muscles contracting, and the grip around his cock was like a rippling velvet covered fist. With a guttural roar he emptied himself inside her, the sudden rush of ecstasy making everything apart from his pulsing cock and his tight grip on her ankles fade away. Panting, he lowered her legs gently, then crawled up to flop beside her.

“Are you all right?” Inuyasha asked, his hand coming up to caress her cheek.

She was still laying on her back, chest heaving, but at his question she rolled towards him, a blissful smile on her face. She kissed him tenderly, rubbing her cheek against his, then snuggled close to his chest. “I’m good. You made me feel so good.” Her tongue flicked out, and he yelped as it came in contact with his nipple. He looked down at her grinning face. “And I’m looking forward to doing that again my dog boy.” She giggled.

He grinned back, hugging her naked body tightly against him, breathing in their combined scents. For the first time that he could remember, his heart felt full, settled. He knew they still had a battle to come, but with Kagome at his side, he felt invincible.

“Anytime wench o’ mine. Anytime.”


End file.
